Exactly Where You Belong
by mckono4ever
Summary: Kono is getting married. What does Steve think? Just a one-shot!


**A/N: Just a little one shot! Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Hawaii Five-0 in my mind. (sadly) And I own Nate. That's it.**

Exactly Where You Belong

He had no idea what he was gonna do. He watched the woman he loved chase after a suspect. She easily caught him and had him handcuffed before anyone could blink just like he knew she would. And she was getting married. She was getting fucking married. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing. He felt useless. A new feeling for him. Steven J. McGarrett hadn't felt that way since his father had died. Even then it was just a fleeting feeling. But now...he felt totally completely useless. Like a rag doll. He loved her. She was getting married. Kono Kalakaua was getting married.

•••••

Kono couldn't wait. The wedding was in 3 weeks. Her fiancé, Nate Carpenter, was very much just like her. He was born in Hawaii although his parents had been born on the mainland. He loves surfing. He was a pro surfer as a job. She loved that part of him. She also loved the sweet romantic side of him. He was very considerate of her. He was tall. Not as tall as Steve but close. He had blond hair and grey eyes. Sweet grey eyes that she enjoys waking up to every morning. Her teammates seemed really happy for her. Danny, of course, kept saying not to get married. They all knew he was happy for her though. Chin was glad that his baby cousin had finally found the man she loved. And Steve... Well he was the one she didn't know what to think. He acted like he was happy for her. She could see he truly wasn't though. Inside he had hoped everything would stay the same. No one would ever get married. She would keep going on undercover ops dressed in skimpy dresses. He would hang suspects off roofs. Danny would rant about it. Yes he wasn't happy. She was sure of that. She just couldn't figure out for the life of her why.

_2 weeks later..._

Steve almost couldn't take it. A week until the wedding. He didn't even know if he could manage to go to the wedding. He was barely managing to act happy for her. He was pretty sure she saw through him. He honestly hoped Danny didn't though. He had long since done a background check on the guy. He seemed a good guy. No police records. Not even a speeding ticket. He was clean. And that's what bothered him. He couldn't help but feel that he should tell Kono how he felt. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He, Steven J. McGarrett, was experiencing fear. He had only had that a few times. When he was little and the kids told him he could never be as strong as them. Then they beat him up. He had no doubt he could kick their asses into outer space now but it was a little late. When his parents died he had felt fear. And when he was in North Korea of course. Then every single time Kono got hurt or was in trouble he felt fear. This is stupid. He told himself. Be strong the voice in his head kept saying. His heart kept telling him to stop her. But his mind wouldn't let him. He almost couldn't stand it. His love got deeper every time someone mentioned the name Nate or the wedding. The day before the wedding he broke. He couldn't stand it anymore. And this is how it went down: Kono was sitting happily getting ready for the rehearsal. She was in the dressing room with her friends just as she would be before the wedding. They heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Nate as he kept peeking in they said to come on in. So he did. They were standing over Kono giggling as they played with her hair. Kono caught sight of him first in the mirror.

"Can we talk privately?" he asked although it came out more of a command.

She nodded. "Girls go find the flower girl and make sure she's ready," Kono said and the girls skipped happily out of the room. Steve closed the door behind them. There was a few moments of silence before Steve spoke.

"I can't let you," he said.

Kono turned to him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean I love you," he stated simply as if it were the most common thing in the world.

Kono's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't seen that coming. Nor had she realized what she said until after she said it. She hadn't even admitted it to herself until she said it to Steve. "I love you too. Way more than I'll ever love Nate," she said. She shocked herself. When had this happened? All of those times they had shared looks. Those little jokes. The serious discussions. Even when she went IA she had feelings building up for him. And now they all surfaced. The day before her wedding. Steve had a shocked look. He hadn't expected her to love him back. Especially considering she was engaged. And getting married the next day. She looked at him a new realization dawning.

"I need to go talk to Nate," she said. He nodded. He still looked rather shocked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," he said. So Kono left. She went to find Nate. She found him alone in his dressing room.

"Nate, we need to talk," she said. She almost wanted to cry. Tomorrow she was going to get married to her dream man. But she was breaking it off. All because of a man named Steve McGarrett who had stolen her heart long before she'd met Nate. Nate turned to look at her.

"You finally figured it out didn't you?" he asked. She looked surprised.

"What?" she asked. He knew?

"I know you love Steve. Somehow I was hoping that you loved me more. I've seen it this whole time that you've loved him more than me," he explained with a sad look in his eyes. But he soon managed to suppress that feeling and put confidence in its place. It's not like he was surprised. He took a deep breath.

"Good-bye Kono. It was nice being engaged to you," he said taking her and hugging her do the last time. She hugged him back.

"Thank you for understanding Nate," she said. And she could feel him nod.

Then they pulled away and Nate walked away for what was probably the last time she'd ever see him again. Then she went back to her dressing room where Steve still was. Then she hugged him. She felt safe in his arms. Since she knew that was exactly where she belonged.

Fin!

**A/N:Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!****  
**


End file.
